Bald and Bankrupt Wiki
'Bald and Bankrupt' bald and bankrupt is the YouTube channel of travel vlogger, Mr. Bald from the United Kingdom. Mr. Bald shot to YouTube fame during mid-2018, first appearing on the YouTube vlogs of his co-traveler, Harald Baldr, and subsequently, on his own channel. His vlogs are notable for their minimal editing, negligible background music and the total absence of "cliché montages and boring introductions", as Mr. Bald himself likes to put it. Mr. Bald's vlogs almost always contain elements of humor, including several inside jokes, the subtext of which can be found in his earlier videos that depict his adventures in the Indian subcontinent. Mr. Bald's YouTube channel started gathering momentum towards late 2018, both in terms of views as well as the number of subscribers. In fact, bald and bankrupt ''is one of the fastest-growing new travel channels on YouTube, having gained as many as 5000 subscribers on an average per day in October 2018. As of March 2019, the channel has over 330,000 subscribers with over 38 million views from a total of 145 videos. Video themes range from travel vlogs to food and alcohol reviews to touts and scammers and discussions on politics, especially the changing demography of Europe. Mr. Bald has also dabbled in ASMR-style videos of himself getting shaves and head massages in roadside "parlors". Mr. Bald has also once performed a "social experiment" in Old Delhi where he wears a necklace made of several 10-Rupee banknotes and walks around town, in an attempt to entice people to rob him. However, nobody mugs him. Mr. Bald Mr. Bald is a traveler, travel vlogger and author. Not much is known about his personal life. Mr. Bald has remarked on several occasions that he has an ex-wife who is Belarusian (which explains his ability to speak, read and write Russian). He also has a daughter back in England. On one of his Q&A videos, Mr. Bald revealed that he used to own a business in England. However, his love for travel kept him away from home most of the time. Eventually, Mr. Bald ended up entrusting his business to an acquaintance. The business failed and Mr. Bald was forced to file bankruptcy (hence the name of his channel). Mr. Bald's penchant for travel soon took him to India. However, that wasn't his first visit to the subcontinent - Mr. Bald reveals in a video that he had resided in India for four years in the 1990s. In the same video, he expresses his strong connection with the Hindu deity, Lord Shiva, although he is not religiously inclined towards Hinduism. In fact, his most popular catchphrase, ''Jai Bhole Ki literally translates to "Praise be to Lord Shiva". Mr. Bald has also revealed his fondness for Russia and other countries of the former Soviet Union. He has extensively toured Eastern Europe, both on his own as well as with Harald Baldr. He adores Russian food and vodka. Mr. Bald is conversant with the Russian language and frequently communicates with local Russians and Belarusians in fluent Russian. Mr. Bald has also demonstrated his ability to converse in broken Hindi, leading fans to describe him as a sort of polyglot. Mr. Bald has never revealed his real name. However, he has disclosed that he has authored the book, The Burning Edge ''under the pseudonym "Arthur Chichester". Much like his friend and travel companion, Harald Baldr, Mr. Bald too has displayed his philanthropic side. In December 2018, he started a GoFundMe campaign to raise money to aid Hindu refugees from Pakistan living in squalid conditions in refugee camps in the outskirts of New Delhi, India. The campaign raised an incredible 3500 Pounds overnight. Mr. Bald duly handed over the money to the refugees on his subsequent trip to India. Mr. Bald is seemingly very particular about how he wants people to address him. On several occasions, he has indignantly corrected Harald when the latter refers to him as "Bald", by loudly proclaiming "It's '''MISTER' Bald". Catchphrases, Characters and Inside Jokes ''Jai Bhole Ki - '' ''Karl Rock -'' ''Kingfeemer -'' ''Desi Daru -'' ''The 100-Rupee Guy -'' ''The Cookie Guy -'' ''Masturbation Sunday -'' ''Bhabhis -'' ''Johnny Sins -'' Category:Youtubers Category:Vloggers Category:Travel